


Understanding

by Skies7536



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Captain Rex - Freeform, Dealing With Loss, Ezra Bridger - Freeform, F/M, Loss, Rex - Freeform, Star Wars rebels - Freeform, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skies7536/pseuds/Skies7536





	Understanding

Hera was leading Kanan throughout Chopper Base in order for him to get a feel for his surroundings since the loss of his sight. The base was alive with ships and scurrying pilots, and in the middle of it all was Captain Rex. He took a data pad from one of the Lieutenants and nodded as she provided him with a report.

“Captain Syndulla, Kanan.” Greeted Rex as he respectfully dismissed his Lieutenant. 

“Looks like everything is moving smoothly.” Said Hera as she looked about the base. 

“Yes, but you know, we could really use some…” Rex paused as he noticed the concern on Hera’s face, “What’s wrong?”

“Rex, we can use your help with another matter.” Said Kanan.

Rex looked up from the data pad. It was really something to have Kanan ask for his help, this must be serious.

“Yeah?”

“Rex, we tried everything.” Said Hera as Kanan slightly squeezed her shoulder.

“Ezra has become distant since we came back from Malacore, and he disappears for hours at a time.” Explained Kanan.

Even though he was still healing and his sight was now gone, Kanan immediately felt a profound feeling of sadness emanate from Rex.

“Well, that’s to be expected. You all have been through a lot. It just takes time.”

“Rex,” Hera said quietly, “He thinks you blame him for Ahsoka‘s death.” 

“Where did he get a fool idea like that?” Snapped Rex. Immediately he realized how gruff his response actually was. He let out a frustrated sigh and shook his head. “I’m sorry. I’ve just been so blasted busy…,

“Rex,” Hera said as she gently took the data pad from him, “Please talk to him.”

Rex looked at Hera and Kanan, he then nodded and rubbed the back of his head as he walked toward the Ghost.

After some investigating, Rex found Ezra on top of a hillside at the outskirts of the base.

“Ah, there you are.” Said Rex as he climbed up the hill toward Ezra, “What are you up to?”

“Hi.” Ezra muttered as he sat with his knees pulled up to his chest, “Just thinking.”

“Oh, is that what I heard rattling around in there?” Said Rex as he tussled Ezra’s hair.

“I just need to be alone.”

“Been too much of that lately, especially for you.” said Rex as he drops the duffle bag he had been carrying and sat on the ground next to the boy.

They sat there watching the local wildlife until Ezra finally broke the silence.

“Rex, I’m so sorry.” Wept Ezra, as his long hair hung over his face, “I…I just…”

“Ezra.” Said Rex as he placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder, “It’s not your fault.”

“But…”

“Look at me, and listen.” demanded Rex as he waited for Ezra to look up, “It’s not your fault, and I’m not angry with you.”

Ezra suddenly hugged Rex and let out a couple of silent sobs into his chest. “Ahsoka is…was a Jedi and a soldier, her sacrifice allowed you and Kanan to get home.” Said Rex as he held the boy and patted his back until he let go. “No one could have foreseen what would happen.” Ezra took some deep breaths and quickly wiped away his tears. Rex wiped a palm over his own eye as he hoped that he himself wouldn’t start crying.

“Hera tells me you haven’t been eating.”

Ezra shrugged, still looking at his feet.

Rex opened the duffle and retrieved a bottle of water and handed it to Ezra. He then took out a bag of jerky, tore it open, and handed a piece to Ezra before taking some for himself, “Greggor says it’s from Big Bongo.”

Ezra smiled as he took a small bite of the meat.

“Does it get any easier?” asked Ezra quietly between chews.

Rex responded with a sigh and shook his head, “You learn to live with it.”

“Like my parents.”

“Yeah.” Rex agreed as he briefly closed his eyes remembering all the brothers and friends he had lost, “But, you remember the good times. Right?”

“Some.”

“Those memories help you get through hard times kid. Trust me. And don’t shut out the family, and friends around you now. They’re here for you.” He gave the boy a gentle nudge with his elbow, “I’m here for you.”

Ezra smiled slightly and punched Rex back.

“Ahsoka and I…” Rex could feel his voice tighten. He paused and attempted to clear his throat. Ezra handed him the bottle of water. Rex gratefully accepted it and took a sip. After a moment Rex sniffed, placed his hand on Ezra’s shoulder as he stiffly stood and picked up the duffle bag, “Come on.”

The two walked in silence for a while as they came upon a two story building with one wall painted colorfully with one of Sabine’s paintings. Rex smiled and chuckled, “Will you look at that. We just built this storage facility and Sabine has already tagged it.”

“It’s pretty.” Commented Ezra.

“Yeah, that it is.” Rex agreed. “Well, after the war, Ahsoka and I would visit many planets in the Outer Rim and learned about their cultures and traditions. Matter of fact, we were discussing this just before you all left for Malacor.” Said Rex as he reached into his duffle and retrieved a small child’s ball. “We learned to play this game from a couple of kids on Saleucami.” Rex bounced the ball once and hit it with his hand as it bounced off the colorful wall in front of them. Ezra quickly kicked the ball upon its return and tried to shove Rex, who caught the ball when it bounced back.

“I know this game!”

“I thought you might.” Smiled Rex as he bounced the ball, “Just one rule.”

“Rex, there are no rules…”

“No Force abilities.”

“Oh, come on.”

“Ezra.”

“Ok. I’ll go easy on ya.”

Rex smiled as Ezra impishly grinned and tried to grab the ball from Rex just before he swatted the ball to the wall again.


End file.
